Talk:The 234th Hunger Games: The Season Games/@comment-24519515-20140413233814
Name: Nick Maclachlan Male Age: 14 District 3 Personality: He is a very nice and happy boy around people who hate the capitol and the hunger games. Around people who do, though, he is mean and vicious to them. Backstory: He was having a good life not understanding that real people were being killed when he saw the hunger games. When he was 8 years old, his mom and dad explained the hunger games to him. He freaked out, and started training a year later he had mastered every weapon and ran away for 2 months. When he came back his parents were so happy, but they couldn’t understand why he had a scar on his face. What they didn’t know is that he ran all the way to the capital, set a building on fire which killed 7 gamemakers and stabbed one and ran back to D3. He did this again and again, every few months running away for a month. By the time he was 14 he didn’t know how many people he had killed, but he decided to kill his biggest challenge, the head gamemaker. He was about to go, but he had a slight problem. He Was Reaped. Weapons: anything but he prefers stuff that you can throw or shoot Alliance:people who hate the capital and the Hunger Games Strengths: He is a very good leader and will do ANYTHING to get back home, even if it means he kills his partners. Weaknesses: He will be very annoying and mean to anyone who likes the games, making him a target Bloodbath Strategy: RUN from corn and hide in the woods until someone with a bunch of stuff comes, then he will attack them knocking them out/killing them and taking their stuff. Name: Drago Fire Age: 18 District 10 Male Weapon: plays with fire, sickle, iron knucklesPersonality: He is a very happy child except for when he turns into a pyromaniac every time he sees fire and after he lit it he starts crying. He is crazy sometimes but he does not want to kill anybody unless he has to backstory: no one knows where he came from but everyone new he loved dragons and believed in them so the townsfolk just called him Drago Fire. One day when he was 12 he was walking down the street and he saw a torch on fire. This imeideitly set him off as he set fire to a house. After 5 houses were on fire, he started crying and trying to put the fire out, but it was no use. Once the peace keepers came he fled from the scene and promised himself that he wouldn’t do it again. The next time he saw fire though, he had already started up again. This went on for weeks until after his 5th time, he told the peacekeepers that he wanted to go to jail until he was 18. He was put in jail but he was allowed to go in a practice area to train for the Games. When he was 18 he was tooken out of jail on the day of the Rejuvation games but he volenteried because he did not want to set any more fires and kill people. Strengths: he is very persuasive and he can make people feel sorry for him being a pyromaniac. Weaknesses: He goes crazy whenever he sees fire and sets fire everywhere Fears: Fire until he sees it. Allies: anyone who LOVES dragons. Bloodbath Strategy: Find a fire and light a lot of things with it, but at the same time he is trying to stop being a pyro so he doesn’t exactly agree with himself Crimson Typhoon D 11 Age: 15 Personality:he was a nice kid, quiet, though he was sad, wanted to commit suicied, and hated bullies. Now he has a great sense of humour, brave, smart, loyal and will stand up for his friend though he is very shy, and still very nice. backstory:He was bullied a lot at school and when he was 10 he cursed at one and said that someday we wanted a tornado to come in and fling the kid up into the air and kill him and everyone heard his curse. Coincidentally, the next day a tornado came in and killed the boy and everyone (even his parents) thought he was a wizard and chased him into a forest and he was being hunted for a week when the towns folk finally gave up. He was about to starve when he met a kid who was 14 and had also been chased out of town (another story) and he taught him how to fight and they had a lot of fun and Crimson turned out to be really strong. When he was 12 he had to go the hunger games and people tried to kill him and the peace keepers killed 4 of the men who were trying to kill him. When he was 14 one of the men found them and captured Connor (the 15/16 year olds name) and sent a note to Crimson saying that Connor would die if Crimson did not win the Hunger Games when he was 15. When the day came of the Rejuvenation Games Crimson volunteered to free his friend. Strengths: hand to hand combat and is very persuasive so he can get many tributes and the capital to sponsor and team with him, and he know what kinds of food he can eat. Weaknesses: he will sometimes stop right in his tracks and have a flashback about Connor being captured for about 5-10 minutes, so he can be killed at any moment weapons: bow and arrow, hand to hand combat, sword allies: anyone Token: A necklace whittled from wood